End
by Sameolhoo
Summary: One-shot of what I hope the final scene between Kylo and Rey in Episode IX will look like.


Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! I've been reading loads of Reylo stories and I'm honestly amazed at how good you guys are. I figured I should try writing something too.

I don't know what will happen in Episode IX, but I think it will culminate in an epic showdown between Kylo and Rey. There is a guy on YouTube who predicted the Rey/Kylo dynamic in TLJ, and he says that Rey and Kylo are Anakin and Padmé, but the other way around (Anakin loved and then was seduced by the Dark, while Kylo was seduced by the Dark and then fell in love). I hope he's right.

Anyway, this is a one-shot of what I hope that scene between Kylo and Rey would look like (post-battle).

...

Rey heard his lightsaber being ignited. As she turned around she saw Kylo, wearing his helmet, walking towards her menacingly.

Rey unclasped her own lightsaber from her belt and its blue light illuminated her face as she turned it on. She barely had time to register his proximity before she saw his red blade meet hers.

She fought against him as hard she could. He matched every single blow and launched several attacks of his own.

He pushed her against a nearby tree, the side blades of his saber slowly burning her shoulders. She cried in pain and pushed him away, only to find him standing in front her, apparently paralyzed by her screaming.

Rey was panting hard. She could smell her own burning flesh. When Kylo didn't move, she gathered all the strength she could muster and struck him in the face, her blade burning a hole in his helmet. Dropping his lightsaber to the ground, he covered his head with both hands.

"Pick it up", Rey screamed, pointing at his lightsaber with her own. "Fight me!"

He didn't move.

"Come on", she yelled, "Finish what you started!"

He lifted his gaze to meet hers. She could see half of his face showing under the hole she had just burned in his mask. He looked at her, feeling her pain as if it were his. She could feel his shock and regret through the Force. He took a couple of steps and rested his body against a tree. She could feel his heart beating. He couldn't hurt her.

Slowly, he took his helmet off.

Rey looked at him and finally saw him for what he really was: a scared, lonely boy, desperate to feel loved, hiding underneath a mask.

Ben dropped to his knees and stared pleadingly into Rey's eyes. She could sense his suffering through the Force, his fear of rejection, as he surrendered to her. As if waiting for a blow, he closed his eyes, leaned forward, and bent his head down.

Rey switched her lightsaber off.

She took one step towards him. He didn't move, but she could hear his heart thumping loudly. She took two more steps, stopping only a few inches away from him.

Ben lifted his head slowly, but his eyes remained shut. Rey stretched out her hand and, very carefully, pressed it against the side of his face. He opened his eyes almost instantly, and she could see the myriad of emotions running through his being. His face burned against her hand, and she felt as if electricity was coursing through her body.

Rey knelt down in front of him, her hand never leaving his face. Ben looked at her in the eyes, expecting to see doubt, fear, pity. Instead, he was met with a degree of intensity that mirrored his own. She moved her hand away from his face and offered it to him. He furrowed his brows, desperate to understand whether or not she was asking what he wanted her to ask. Rey's lips parted, but no sound came out of her mouth.

Her heart skipped a beat. For one split second, she wasn't sure Ben was going to take it. But before the disappointment could sink in, he grabbed her hand, pulled her up with him, wrapped his arms around her body and picked her up, making her drop her lightsaber to the ground.

Her arms immediately flung around his neck as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She broke the kiss, stared into Ben's eyes and a soft smile appeared on her face. His body barely able to contain the excitement flowing through it, he kissed Rey again, this time more hungrily, as she ran her hands through his hair.

After a couple of minutes, he put Rey down. He held her hands in his own, brought one them up to his lips and pressed a soft, gentle yet electric kiss on it.

He looked at her face, his heart thumping incessantly.

"Rey"

"Ben"

"I love you"

She smiled at him knowingly and replied: "I know".


End file.
